Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
Jinchūriki Status Revisited Okay. Considering the recent chapters, such as 695 and 696, where Naruto summons a Kurama avatar and is only communicating with Yin-Kurama and no other tailed beasts, is it safe to say Naruto is the jinchūriki of only Yin-Kurama and the pseudo-jinchūriki of the other tailed beasts? Considering he has Kurama the tailed beast within him and just the chakras of the other tailed beasts?--AlexHoskins (talk) 15:43, February 10, 2015 (UTC) *There is no such thing as "pseudo-jinchuriki", it is a fanmade term. He was called Jinchuriki of all TB by Sasuke. **Naruto: Shippūden episode 68 uses the term "人柱力もどき" (jinchūrikimodoki), which is translated as "simulated jinchūriki" in the English TV. It was something introduced in the anime with Sora, but was more-or-less canonized when Kinkaku and Ginkaku were shown to have absorbed Kurama's chakra without being jinchūriki themselves. ***The Kingin Brothers are called Jinchuriki in the manga. It was shortly before the two went off to fight.--AlexHoskins (talk) 15:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) **As of right now, Naruto now possesses the powers of all nine Tailed Beasts. Naruto's Powers and Abilities section header: Sasuke I hate to be that guy (you probably expected this would happen), but I have to point out that Naruto technically fought Sasuke to a draw. Sasuke did admit defeat, but this was clearly more of an ideological defeat - Naruto managed to thwart Sasuke's plans and change his way of thinking - "bring him back" as he had always said he would. So this was more of a victory of will than a victory of power - as you have definitely seen, both Naruto and Sasuke were left in a practically identical state, so I suggest a slight change of wording to something like "Naruto managed to fight Sasuke to a tie with the latter admitting defeat" or something. This was definitely not like say, Hashirama vs Madara where the victor was clear and apparent.--AlexHoskins (talk) 15:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) *If it was truly a draw, Naruto would have been unconscious at the same time as Sasuke. Instead, he was fully conscious and was waiting for Sasuke to wake up after the clash. Sasuke and the manga flat out says Naruto won the battle period, there was no draw. *The fact Naruto refuses to believe there are winners and losers in a fight between friends like they had doesn't change the fact he stayed conscious whilst Sasuke took a nice long nap. He won that fight.--AlexHoskins (talk) 16:12, February 10, 2015 (UTC) So, technically, it kind of would be his win. But then the term "win" also goes to the person that was able to get up from the fight. Well, the best I can say is that Naruto and Sasuke fought to a draw with the win a little bit more on Naruto's side as he didn't die like Sasuke had planned. But now that I think about it, it kind of would be Naruto's win because though Naruto was fighting Sasuke just to stop him from killing him, Sasuke was doing just that. Trying to kill Naruto and failed miserably.--AlexHoskins (talk) 16:23, February 10, 2015 (UTC) However, he lost his right arm to Sasuke in their final battle, while costing Sasuke his left arm during the same. Tsunade would later use Hashirama's cells to give Naruto a replacement arm. The Last: Naruto the Movie Since this will be a canon movie, maybe add to the canon part of this page? About this character He grows into it. By the time the Fourth Great Shinobi War starts up, he is the only living person capable of fighting the undead, constantly regenerating, and nigh-unbeatable Madara Uchiha on equal terms. Not only that, he's proven himself to be the strongest ninja in the world. In the end he even becomes Hokage!--AlexHoskins (talk) 16:24, February 10, 2015 (UTC) His All-Loving Hero status was deconstructed to some extent a few chapters after his fight with Pain, but soon quickly reconstructed. Prior to that, Naruto was this trope to the point where it makes us wonder why he had such an abnormally hard time making friends prior to the start of the series. Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, and Gaara all note that he has the power to influence people. It's worth noting that Naruto tends to get off to a bad start with most of the people he befriends, and they're often completely dismissive of him for reasons typically unrelated to him having the fox inside him. Unlike many of the other examples, he's not always civil in response, but his determination and honesty cause many of these people to see him, and often themselves, in a new light.--AlexHoskins (talk) 16:27, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Tragedy It was a huge theme in the first part and his backstory. It gradually fades away through the course of the story, because he proves everyone wrong. Determination To break the cycle of hatred, Naruto told Nagato and Konan that, despite hating them, he would not kill them. Amazed by Naruto's determination to his answer, Nagato said that he would believe in Naruto, and revived all the people he had killed in Konoha, at the cost of his own life. With this, Naruto helped Konan retrieve Nagato and Yahiko's bodies for burial in Amegakure. After confirming that she had quit Akatsuki, Konan left Naruto a bouquet of paper flowers for him, symbolizing their new alliance. Is this page been still locked? Naruto Uzumaki's page locked Why was Naruto Uzumaki's page been locked?